Return to Hogwarts
by higginszoo
Summary: September, 1998. The Hogwarts Express is rolling out of the station, but Ron and Harry aren't going back. R/Hr, maybe some H/G later on. An 'Eighth Year' fic.
1. Chapter 1

September 1, 1998

Just as she closed her school trunk, there was a knock on the doorframe of the room Hermione shared with Ginny. She looked up and smiled. Ron.

"Where's …" he gestured over to his sister's side of the room, where her trunk sat waiting to go, Arnold's cage perched on top.

"Harry showed up half an hour ago," Hermione explained. She was already dressed in her school robes, as they would all be Apparating directly to the platform this year, now that Ginny had her licence.

"So we would all do well to avoid and broom closets for a while," Ron muttered. He reached down and pulled her up against him. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and relaxed into his embrace. "Well, I guess this is it," he said reluctantly, releasing her just enough so that he could look down at her face.

Hermione sighed. Then she tensed again and grabbed the front of his shirt, burying her face in it. "I don't know if I can do this," she admitted.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her down next to him. "Hermione, you've ridden the train to school for seven of the past eight years."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I have," she said. "It's just that …" She looked down at their twined hands.

With his free hand, he turned her face so that their eyes met. He saw deep pools of chocolate drowning in tears. "What, love? What is it?" He looked at her with concern.

"I just don't know if I can go back," she explained, begging him with her eyes to understand, but she was met with confusion.

"But you love school," he observed.

"But I've never been there alone before." She buried her head in his shoulder, and he stroked her hair. "It's … it's always been the three of us, and now with Harry going into Auror training, and you helping George … it's not going to be the same."

He kissed the top of her head. "No, it's not," he agreed. "But Gin will be there. And Neville and Dean and Luna, and you'll have lots of new responsibilities to keep you busy," he observed, fingering her Head Girl badge.

"I could stay here, and revise and sit my N.E.W.T.s early, and get a job with the ministry."

He nodded. "You could," he admitted. "But there would still be that part of you that would always wonder, wouldn't there? This is what you've always wanted. To finish school, to be Head Girl. You need to do this. You'll regret it if you don't."

"But I'll miss you terribly," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh, Hermione," he pulled her tight to him, tears welling in his own eyes. "I'll miss you, too. I don't know how I'm going to …"

The two had been inseparable since the beginning of May. At first, they had even slept in his parents' sitting room, not able to bear not being in the same room long enough to even sleep. Along with Harry and Ginny, they would stay up late together, talking late into the night, afraid to sleep, and to be apart. Sleep always claimed them eventually. Gradually, as the scars of the battle faded, they moved back to their respective bedrooms. When the time came to go to Australia to bring Hermione's parents home, Ron had accompanied her. When they had returned to England, Ron had slept in the Grangers' guest room until he and Hermione returned to The Burrow to celebrate Harry's birthday. For the past four months, the longest time they had been apart had been the three days earlier in the week when Hermione had spent the Bank Holiday weekend at the beach with her parents. Even then, Hermione had convinced her parents that taking a holiday in Devon would be lovely, and the Weasleys had joined them on Monday.

Ron released his grip on Hermione. "I should go back too. I know McGonagall will take me back. I can run back to Diagon Alley after the train leaves, get my things and Apparate straight to Hogsmeade before the banquet."

Hermione cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled sadly up at him, shaking her head. "No, you couldn't."

"But I could," he insisted.

"But you won't. You didn't ever really like school that much. I'll help you revise over the holidays and then next summer, and you'll write your N.E.W.T.s as you're ready, like you've already arranged."

"School wasn't all that bad. I could get my N.E.W.T.s faster if I just went back, yeah?"

"You'd worry about George the whole time."

"I'll worry about you the whole time if I stay," he pleaded.

"I'm so proud of you for what you're doing, getting George back on his feet. And you're absolutely brilliant at running the store. Percy was telling George that profits are already up to what they were before the war." He was a bit taken aback by the look of admiration in her eyes.

She smiled at him and caressed his face. "You were right, I'll be fine. I'll either be holed up in the library or attending to my Head Girl duties. You'd get frustrated when I couldn't spend enough time with you."

"But surely we could sneak some time in during rounds. Even though we weren't together then, I used to always enjoy doing rounds with you. Just think how much more enjoyable they could be now," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione chuckled. "The Head Girl and the Head Boy traditionally do rounds together."

Ron harrumphed. "So you're telling me that you'd rather do rounds with Neville?" he pushed her away and tried to act offended, but didn't completely succeed. She rolled her eyes, and he grinned back at her, pulling her back to him.

"Of course not, you prat," Hermione laughed at him, pushing away gently, "but I will be doing rounds with Neville, whether you're at Hogwarts or not. It will undoubtedly be more effective that way than with you." She looked up into his eyes, "I will still miss you terribly, though."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. The next kiss turned more passionate.

"Hermione! It's time to go, dear," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "Ron, are you up there? Bring your sister's trunk down, please."

Ron and Hermione both groaned.

"Ron? Hermione?" They heard his mother's footsteps start up the stairs.

"We'll be right down, Mum!" Ron called down.

"Good, now bring your sister's trunk, I need to see where she's gotten off to this time." "Check the pantry," Ron snorted. He leaned down for one more kiss before standing up and pulling Hermione up with him.

He grabbed Ginny's trunk and stacked it on top of Hermione's, while Hermione coaxed Crookshanks into his cage. He grinned at her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he levitated the stacked trunks ahead of them onto the landing.

"Show off," she teased him.

"It's Wing–_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa," he snickered.

She swatted him, "Prat."

"But you love me," he smiled winningly at her.

"That I do," she responded, reaching up for a quick kiss as the descended the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Like the rest of the Wizarding world, Platform 9 ¾ was almost, but not quite, back to normal. There was the bustle of families seeing their children off to school, but beneath the gaiety, there was still a trace of caution. The big red train puffed through the mist, and people scurried about. There were greetings and farewells called all around the group as Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Arthur and Molly made their way toward the carriages.

And then there were families like the Creeveys, there to send Dennis off, but one could easily tell that each one of them felt the pain of not sending Colin off as well. There were a few Muggle-born students who were now without parents as a result of the war, as well. Hermione glanced sadly at a third year Gryffindor boy who was obviously being sent off by his grandmother. His mother had contacted her as a prefect and Muggle-born to look after him during his first year. Hermione remembered seeing her name in one of the many casualty lists that were posted in The Prophet over the summer.

Ron squeezed her hand. "Ok, luv?"

Hermione nodded, a bit unsurely, but she continued on.

They waved to Neville, every inch the confident Head Boy now. Ron shook his hand and wished him well while Hermione promised to meet him in the Prefects' compartment as soon as the train left the station. As he left, Ron and Hermione mused quietly how much Neville – and all of them – had changed over the years.

Ron helped load her trunk and Ginny's onto the train, and then they returned to the platform. Next to them, Harry and Ginny were making a bit of a spectacle of themselves, snogging intensely. Ron rolled his eyes and shoved them a bit. The couple pointedly ignored him, and seemed to step up their attempts to merge their faces into one.

Hermione pulled him away. "Leave them alone."

"But that's just … It's completely inappropriate," he reasoned, sounding much like Percy.

"Which is why we said our more … private … goodbyes at home in private."

"So did they," Ron reminded her. "I think I'll be scarred for life with what I saw."

Molly glanced at them and tutted, before enveloping Hermione in one of her signature hugs. "Have a wonderful term at school, dear. And I'll be sure to look in on your parents. Don't you worry about them, now. We'll see you at Christmas."

Arthur Weasley had decided that everyone had gotten the point now that his daughter had managed to snag The Boy Who Lived, and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry stepped back a bit sheepishly, as Arthur enveloped his daughter in a hug. "Be good, now, you hear? Study well, and we wouldn't complain if you brought home another Quidditch cup for Gryffindor." He winked at her.

"Bye, Daddy. I love you." Ginny hugged her father goodbye.

Arthur and Molly then switched girls. "I don't think there's anything else you can do to make us any prouder," Arthur addressed his son's girlfriend as he hugged her goodbye. "Have a good term, and we'll see you at Christmas."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley." Hermione hugged him back.

Hermione then hugged Harry tightly. "It's not going to be the same there without you there," she observed. "I'm going to miss you."

Harry chuckled, "Just think, you may go the whole year without any detentions without me to get you into trouble." They both laughed as she brushed out his new Auror robes.

The warning whistle blew, and she felt Ron's arms around her waist, reclaiming her for one final goodbye, as Harry moved back toward Ginny. "I love you," Ron murmured in her ear, before turning her to face him.

"I love you, too, Ron," she reached up to kiss him.

He wiped a tear from her cheek. "Just say the word, and I'll be there at the banquet."

She shook her head and smiled up at him and sighed. She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye. "This is so difficult, but I really think that we're both where we need to be this year. I wish there was another way, Ron. I really do."

He nodded sadly, inhaling deeply. "It's only for the one year," he agreed, obviously not placated himself by this thought. They'd had this conversation dozens of times over the past weeks. While each was willing to sacrifice his or her own plans, neither was willing to let the other sacrifice theirs. In eight years, they had learned which battles were winnable and which ones they just had to learn to agree to disagree.

"Hogsmeade weekends are only a few weeks away. I'll come to every Quidditch game I can, my baby sister is the Captain after all. Then Christmas will be here before we know it," Ron was still trying to convince himself, and Hermione saw right through it and gave him a sad smile. "It'll be ok, Luv."

Hermione nodded, scared to speak lest she burst into tears. She slowly stepped up on the first step of the carriage and then turned around, finding that this brought her up to nearer Ron's height; she giggled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him. The final whistle blew, and she scooted aside as a tearful Ginny rushed aboard and to her compartment.

Hermione acknowledged Harry's pleading look with a nod. "I'll take care of her," she promised both boys, "I'll look in on her as soon as I get the prefects settled."

"Owl when you get there?" Ron asked.

"Fine, I will. Nothing's going to happen on the train, though." Hermione kissed him again quickly as the train started moving. She stood in the door watching as she left her two best friends behind … or maybe it was them leaving her behind. Over the last few weeks, she'd tried to sort that out, but had come no closer. In any case, this was uncharted territory for Hermione, returning to Hogwarts without 'her boys', and it was making her feel as unsettled as she did when she rode the train when she was a first year.

As the train picked up speed, she turned, wiped the tears from her face, straightened her school robes, fingered her Head Girl pin, took a deep breath and walked toward the prefects' compartment to join Neville and start the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

September 18, 1998

September 18, 1998

It was a dreary morning, Hermione observed as she slid into her spot next to Ginny at breakfast. The Hogwarts professors had decided to make up for any lost time by piling work on the seventh years early. Now that everyone was settling in, prefects had had a difficult time keeping younger students away from parts of the castle that were still uninhabitable and possibly unstable. She had been called out of bed in the middle of the night to help search for a pair of Hufflepuff second years who hadn't returned to their dormitory. The only redeeming part, she mused as she spread jam on her toast, was that it was Friday. Finally.

Ginny was busily scribbling out the essay that they were due to hand in to Professor Sprout in their first class, and didn't look up until she saw Harry's black owl, Soot, flying towards her. Her smile turned to a scowl, however, when the owl passed her and landed instead on Hermione's far side and proffered his leg to her. She untied the parcel and two scrolls of parchment, and handed the owl a piece of bacon. He flew happily up out the window toward the Owlry. Before Hermione could look at what Harry sent, Pigwidgeon flitted in. Hermione took the proffered scroll, and offered the owl a treat, which he took, but perched on Hermione's shoulder. Lastly, Errol crashed into Hermione's porridge just as she began to open Ron's note. Ginny quickly relieved the bird of his messages and cleaned him. "Mum really needs to stop sending him all the way up here; he's just not up for the trip anymore."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she stroked the old bird's head. Ginny scooped him up and carried him toward the Owlry. Hermione returned her attention to the now-porridge-splattered note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know I said I'd meet you at the gate at 9, but George has up and disappeared. I'm trying to find him today, but… Well, I just wanted you to know that if I'm not at the gate, I'm at the Hogsmeade shop. I'm sorry, I really wanted to spend the day with you, a real date and all, but I can't leave the shop closed when the Hogwarts students are in town, either._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione sighed. Part of her was fuming, she was angry with Ron, but the other part told her that that was irrational. He had to keep the store open, after all, and while Verity could run one store, they didn't have any other experienced staff to keep both stores open on a busy Saturday. She was irritated with George. She considered this, and decided that even with all George was going through, her anger with him was rational. But there was nothing she could do about it if he was missing.

Hermione had been so looking forward to this first Hogsmeade weekend. These nearly four weeks apart after being with Ron since The Battle, well, longer than that really, ever since Shell Cottage, actually ever since he'd come back to them on Boxing Day, well it was excruciating not being together after all that time.

Ginny was dealing with her separation from Harry no better. Ginny couldn't help but dwell on the dangers of Auror training, and Hermione had to constantly reassure her. Harry's daily owls to Ginny helped. That thought reminded her of her other post, and she turned to the letters and package from Harry. One letter was addressed to Hermione, the other to Ginny. Hermione tucked Ginny's post in her bag to hand to her when she got to class.

She then opened her own letter from her best friend.

_Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday! Gin told me about all the work they're throwing at you this year, and I thought this might help. Training is going well. I won't be able to get a day off tomorrow, but it looks like we may be coming to do a DADA seminar in a couple of weeks. It's not definite yet, so don't say anything. I don't want to get her hopes up and have it not happen._

_Harry_

Hermione opened the box to find a Quick Quotes Quill. There was a special Legilemency charm that went with it so that the quill could take the user's thoughts on a particular subject and copy them down. This would definitely be a time saver.

Hermione turned her attention to the last bit of post.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday! I just wanted to let you know that Arthur, Ron, and I went to see your mum and dad on Sunday. They seem to be settling in well, though I'm afraid that Arthur did give them a bit of a fright when he investigated their electric outlets. I was able to clean up the scorch marks on the wall well enough, but I'm not sure that the carpeting will ever quite be the same. Anyway, I know that Ronnie has a special day planned for you tomorrow._

_Molly Weasley_

Hermione sighed and looked up at the dreary charmed ceiling. Today was not turning out very well so far. As she turned back to her toast, Neville rushed up to her.

"We've got a bit of a situation, it seems," he announced.

Reluctantly, Hermione stood and followed Neville out of the Great Hall.

The latest crisis involved a set of rainbow-coloured first years. Hermione recognized the trademark of a Wheezes product right away, and nothing Madam Pomfrey did seemed to counteract the colouring. Hermione got permission to Floo the Wheezes office on Diagon Alley. As soon as she saw into the office, however, all she saw was a retreating redhead. Hermione thought about Flooing through, but knew that George could be a bit paranoid about security, and the last thing she needed today was to end up stuck in some dead-end in the Floo Network. "Ronald Weasley!" she bellowed, "Get back here, I saw you." She sensed him hovering right outside the closed door. "Ron!" No response. "Ron, I have a situation here that I need your help with." Nothing. "Ron, please talk to me."

She sighed and removed her head from the flames, seeing red, and it wasn't Ron's hair, either. She knew he'd heard her, why was he avoiding her? She went back to the Hospital Wing and reported in to Madam Pomfrey, who sent her and Neville off to their class. "At least it's just Herbology we've missed this time," Neville remarked as they headed across the lawn. "Last week when we missed Transfiguration, I got so behind. Professor McGonagall said not to worry about it, but I don't know how I'm ever going to catch up."

"We can go over the lesson tonight after rounds if you'd like," Hermione offered.

Neville looked a bit uncomfortable. "I don't know," he stalled.

"It's no problem, really, Neville."

"Maybe on Sunday," Neville said.

"Sunday is fine."

Neville brightened. "Thanks, Hermione."

"It's not a problem. With Professor Sprout giving us double lessons, I might need your help revising on some of these advanced ones."

Neville smiled as he opened the greenhouse door for her.

It was lunchtime before Hermione was able to catch Ginny and give her the note from Harry. By then, Ginny was in a foul mood and snapped at Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't mean to take it out on you. It's just that Harry – "

"Yes, he told me. I'm sorry he can't get the day off. Turns out Ron can't, either."

"He can't? But…" Ginny cut herself off before she said something she shouldn't. She tried to hide it, but after all the years they'd been friends, Hermione could tell. "What happened, why can't Ron have the day off? Surely George wouldn't make him—"

"George has run off, apparently. And with it being Hogsmeade weekend, Ron has decided that one of them needs to be at the Hogsmeade shop. Of course, he's right, but…"

"That GIT!" Ginny exploded. "George, not Ron," she clarified. "I can't BELIEVE that he would do this to Ron. After all that he'd planned."

"What had he planned?"

"Well, it's your birthday," Ginny hedged. "He wanted to do something special."

Hermione sighed, and pushed her food around on her plate. "Well, I suppose I'll go to the shop and help him."

Ginny snorted, "That's rich. I heard what you had to deal with this morning with the Firsties, and then you're going to go sell the stuff?"

"But I'll know who I sold it to, and they'll know that I know," Hermione arched a brow.

"Ahh, tricky one you are," Ginny replied. "Come on, we'll be late for History of Magic."

Hermione picked up her bag, and trudged behind her friend, glancing once more at the dreary sky of the charmed ceiling above her.

By the time Hermione had finished her last class, she was exhausted. She stopped by Professor McGonagall's office to try Flooing Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes once more, but this time the office was clearly deserted. Hermione figured that Ron must either be out looking for George or getting the Hogsmeade store ready for tomorrow's onslaught of student customers. The Hogsmeade store was not on the Floo Network, so she would just have to wait until tomorrow to talk to Ron about an antidote.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione burst into the Great Hall, late for supper after her unsuccessful Floo call, and as quietly as she could, made her way toward the Gryffindor table

Hermione burst into the Great Hall, late for supper after her unsuccessful Floo call, and as quietly as she could, made her way toward the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall was at the podium, giving weekly announcements. There was more of a hum of conversation than usual among the students. Many of them seemed to be looking and pointing toward the Gryffindor table. She followed her gaze and saw nothing unusual. There at the end students were looking at were familiar heads, two ginger, one black, Ginny, Ron, and Harry… it took a moment to register. Harry? Ron? Here at Hogwarts? It still didn't register, even as Ron stood up and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Happy Birthday, Love," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione looked up at Ron, wide-eyed, then over to Harry. "But …"

Harry grinned at her, Ginny firmly attached to his side.

Hermione noticed that the Headmistress had stopped her announcements, and now continued, "And a very Happy Birthday to our Head Girl, who has some surprise guests joining us this evening. Now, to borrow a phrase from one of my predecessors, tuck in."

Hermione and Ron took their seats, and Ron began piling an incredible amount of food onto his plate. He only stopped when he noticed those around him staring. "What?" he asked, his mouth full of chicken.

"Doesn't Mum feed you?" Ginny enquired.

Ron swallowed. "Of course she does, but not since breakfast. Since I spent the whole day looking for George, I sorta missed lunch."

"Did you find him?" Ginny asked her brother.

"No," he sighed. "Bill's out looking for him tonight, I checked all the usual places."

They all ate in silence for a while, with schoolmates occasionally coming over to say hello, and younger students coming closer to get a better look at the famous Harry Potter. Harry checked his watch, and excused himself. "Sorry, Hermione, I was able to come tonight, but there's a curfew before training."

"Thanks for coming, Harry. It was really fun having you back here again," Hermione hugged him goodbye, and he and Ginny slipped out a side door. Hermione turned to Ron. "This was your idea, wasn't it?" He shrugged modestly. "Thank you," she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Ron stood. "You don't have to go yet, do you?" Hermione looked up at him in alarm.

He smiled down at her, helping her up. "No, I can stick around a while. Though after having to write you that note this morning, I wasn't sure you'd want to spend time with me."

They started strolling toward the main doors of the Hall, hand in hand. "I was disappointed. But it's not your fault. You might want to warn George before I see him, though."

"He's having a rough time of it."

"I know he is, but that doesn't justify taking off and leaving you to manage everything on your own."

Ron shrugged philosophically. Hermione could sense that he perhaps wanted to say more, but there was a new … something … maturity, she decided. A younger Ron would have ranted, and maybe up and done what he'd planned anyway, but this new Ron was not only more responsible, but in better control of the emotions that she could still sense just below the surface. He was soon distracted by Dean and Seamus, as they got into a discussion about Quidditch standings.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall stopped them on the staircase.

"Yes, Professor?"

"A word in my office, if you please. It won't take long."

Ron looked at Hermione, and then at Dean and Seamus. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked her.

She saw him looking at their classmates, he spent so much time at the shop that he never had a chance just to talk Quidditch. She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "She said it wouldn't take long."

"I'll just go along with the lads then, and meet you in the Common Room." He leaned down for a quick kiss.

Hermione returned to the office that she had only left scarcely an hour ago. "Professor, I had forgotten about the first years in the infirmary. I had tried to call Ron before supper. I didn't know he was downstairs."

"It's alright. Mr. Weasley was probably in the infirmary when you last attempted to call him. He helped Madam Pomfrey get the students affected by his brother's invention before he went to the Great Hall. I brought you here for a very different reason. It seems that we are in uncharted territory, Miss Granger." Hermione gave her teacher a questioning look. "Never in Hogwarts' history have there been students a full two years past their majority. While the Board thought it important to allow those of you who haven't had the opportunity to choose to finish your educations, but at the same time, they are concerned about artificially extending childhood by having you remain under the same rules as third years." Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a wry look, "I assured them that in your case, childhood had been artificially ended too soon. Nevertheless, they have instructed me to do the following as each of our eighth year students reaches the age of nineteen: As of today, you are no longer bound by the curfews that the other students are. You are also not bound to the grounds of the school. You are free to come and go as you please, as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies, or in your case, Miss Granger, the extra duties you agreed to take on as Head Girl."

Hermione was a bit taken aback. "Um, thank you, Professor."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Like I said, you left childhood long ago, and I'm sure that you will use your new privileges responsibly, including setting a good example for the younger students."

"Yes, ma'am, I will."

"Your classmates will join you as they turn nineteen. I would also ask you to do me the courtesy of informing me of your whereabouts and expected time of return when you do leave school grounds."

"Of course, Professor."

"Now, I believe there's a certain former classmate in the Common Room, whose company you'd prefer to mine," the old Transfiguration teacher.

Hermione blushed a bit. "Thank you, Professor."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione returned to the office that she had only left scarcely an hour ago

Hermione returned to the office that she had only left scarcely an hour ago. "Professor, I had forgotten about the first years in the infirmary. I had tried to call Ron before supper. I didn't know he was downstairs."

"It's alright. Mr. Weasley was probably in the infirmary when you last attempted to call him. He helped Madam Pomfrey get the students affected by his brother's invention before he went to the Great Hall. I brought you here for a very different reason. It seems that we are in uncharted territory, Miss Granger." Hermione gave her teacher a questioning look. "Never in Hogwarts' history have there been students a full two years past their majority. While the Board thought it important to allow those of you who haven't had the opportunity to choose to finish your educations, but at the same time, they are concerned about artificially extending childhood by having you remain under the same rules as third years." Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a wry look, "I assured them that in your case, childhood had been artificially ended too soon. Nevertheless, they have instructed me to do the following as each of our eighth year students reaches the age of nineteen: As of today, you are no longer bound by the curfews that the other students are. You are also not bound to the grounds of the school. You are free to come and go as you please, as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies, or in your case, Miss Granger, the extra duties you agreed to take on as Head Girl."

Hermione was a bit taken aback. "Um, thank you, Professor."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Like I said, you left childhood long ago, and I'm sure that you will use your new privileges responsibly, including setting a good example for the younger students."

"Yes, ma'am, I will."

"Your classmates will join you as they turn nineteen. I would also ask you to do me the courtesy of informing me of your whereabouts and expected time of return when you do leave school grounds."

"Of course, Professor."

"Now, I believe there's a certain former classmate in the Common Room, whose company you'd prefer to mine," the old Transfiguration teacher.

Hermione blushed a bit. "Thank you, professor."

When Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, she found Ron not talking Quidditch, but sitting in a quiet corner with an arm around a tearful Ginny. "He'll be back soon, yeah? He said he was working on a way to get back here for a visit."

Ginny nodded. "But I worry about him."

Ron tsked. "This is Harry. Harry blooming Potter. If you wanted someone who was going to stay safe, you set your cap for the wrong bloke, Gin."

Hermione sat down next to Ron. "He's right, you know, as much as we may hate it, Harry wouldn't be Harry if he wasn't out there trying to save the world."

Ginny gave both of them a watery smile. "I know, I know what you're saying is true. It's just… why does it have to hurt so much?"

"I don't know, Gin. I don't know," Ron pulled her into a hug. "Do you want me to have a go at him for hurting my baby sister? I'll do it."

Ginny pulled back in alarm. "Don't you dare, Ron Weasley." She looked over at Hermione. "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone and go get cleaned up. We'll talk at breakfast tomorrow." She addressed her brother's girlfriend, winking cheekily.

Hermione stood as well. "Where are you going?" Ron tugged on her hand.

"Rounds," she tugged back. "Come on, why don't you tag along? Neville won't mind." Her boyfriend gave her a dubious look. "It'll be like old times, really." She dragged him toward the portrait hole. "And afterward, we can find ourselves a nice, empty classroom." She shot a flirtatious look over her shoulder as she climbed out into the corridor.

Neville was already waiting, chatting with the Fat Lady. "Hi, Hermione, Ron. Look, Hermione, if you want to go spend time with Ron, I've got rounds covered."

"Oh, no, Neville, I couldn't."

"Why not? Things are calming down around here."

"Then why did we spend the day chasing down who coloured those first years?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "Look, Hermione, compared to last year, this place is quiet enough. Why don't you just take the evening off, my birthday present to you?"

Hermione regarded Neville for a moment.

"Really, I'm a grown lad, I can handle rounds on my own just this once. If it makes you feel better, you can return the favour sometime."

Hermione shook her head in surrender. "Fine, send your Patronus if you need anything, though."

"Thanks, man," Ron moved forward to shake Neville's hand.

"It's nothing, really," Neville replied. "Enjoy your evening."

Neville strolled down the corridor, whistling.

"He sure has changed," Ron observed as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and steered her in the opposite direction.

"He has," she mused. "I think he just needed time to grow into himself. He's certainly not the same boy we met on the train first year."

"No, he's not," Ron agreed. "So, what were you saying about an empty classroom earlier?" He pulled her to him.

"Ron," she hissed, "not here."

"That's why I suggested an empty classroom," Ron murmured in her ear.

"Ron!" She pulled back from him.

"Oh come on, Hermione, don't pretend that these last few weeks haven't been hard on you, too. I've got letters that prove otherwise."

"No, it's not that, it's just that there are prefects other than Neville patrolling, and as Head Girl, I'm supposed to be setting a good example. It just wouldn't do," she declared.

"Hermione," Ron begged, "we can lock the door."

Hermione thought for a moment, "I have a better idea," she suggested, taking a slip of parchment and a quill from her pocket, she scribbled a quick note; then sent it flying down the hall like a Ministry memo. "Come on," she pulled Ron down to the third floor.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She stopped at the statue of the one-eyed witch.

Ron's eyes widened as he caught on. "Hermione, you're not …"

"I am," she declared.

"Sneaking out of school?"

"I'm not sneaking, precisely. We could go out the front doors, if you prefer. I figured this would just be more subtle."

"_Dissendio_," Hermione intoned, and the passage to Honeydukes' opened up.

Ron eyed the dark tunnel dubiously. "Are you sure about this?"

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. She started down the steps when he pulled her back.

"I'm serious, Hermione. Has anyone checked this passage for spells or anything since the Carrows were running amok last year?" Ron reasoned.

Hermione looked down the passage, and shrugged. "Fine, let's go." She closed the passage and led him down to the front doors of the castle. Filch was sweeping the floor in the Entryway. "Good night, Mr. Filch," Hermione called to him.

He looked up. "So you're off now? You behave yourselves." He waved them off.

Ron stood, gobsmacked, at the doors. Hermione pulled him out the door and along the path to the gates. He kept looking back to the castle.

"What?" She looked at him, trying to keep a straight face, as he obviously expected half of the faculty to come chasing after them at any minute.

"Hermione, you just walked right out of the castle."

"Yes?"

"Hogsmeade day is tomorrow, and it's almost curfew."

She nodded, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

He studied her for a moment. His eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me, Hermione?"

She tried to look innocent, but failed miserably. He pulled her to him and began to tickle her.

"Tell me."

"Alright, alright," she surrendered. "That's what Professor McGonagall wanted to see me about."

"McGonagall knows you were going to sneak out of the castle?"

"We didn't sneak, we walked right out the front door," Hermione pointed out. They'd reached the castle gates.

"Where are we going? You can't leave school grounds," he declared.

"Watch me," she said, striding through.

"What? Where are we going, Hermione?"

She shrugged, "The Three Broomsticks, maybe? Unless you'd prefer something quieter like The Hog's Head. I haven't seen Aberforth in quite a while. Although this _could_ be considered a real date, I think we should still avoid Madam Puddifoot's."

"A date?"

"Yes, Ron. When a boy and a girl go out somewhere together to … well, just to be together, I suppose. It seemed preferable to sitting around the Common Room all night."

"And McGonagall knows?"

Hermione nodded. "That's what the note was about. I told her I'd be gone into town for the evening."

"And she's just going to let you go?" He ran to catch up with her.

"Yes. I'm a grown witch after all. Now, can you just relax?" They were approaching town. "I told you, that's what Professor McGonagall wanted to see me about. Now that I'm nineteen, as long as it doesn't affect my studies or my duties as Head Girl, curfews don't apply, and I'm free to leave school grounds as long as I tell my head of house where I am."

He blinked at her.

Ron grinned at her before sweeping her into his arms. "You're bloody brilliant, you know that?" He kissed her soundly before setting her back on her feet. "Really, you're not going to get in trouble?"

"No."

"You can leave school whenever you want?"

"Well, not exactly."

"But you just said –"

"I said I could leave whenever it didn't affect my studies or my Head Girl duties. Have you been reading those parts of my letters? Some days it seems I don't have time to breathe."

"I know that feeling," he agreed, opening the door to The Three Broomsticks and ushering her in. He looked around and found a secluded booth and led her to it. "Things have been crazy at the shop. Turns out, Fred was the one who handled much of the business end of things. Stock, Accounting."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Sorry," she said.

"Percy's good with the books, and he's teaching me what I need to know. George … when he's there, he's brilliant, but…"

"He's not there often, is he?"

Ron shook his head.

"From what I hear, you're doing an excellent job at holding the stores together, though."

He smiled, "I never thought I'd enjoy something like this. Keeping shop, I mean. It never seemed all that exciting compared to Quidditch or being an Auror." He paused to order Butterbeers for them. "Unless you want something stronger? Firewhiskey? You are a grown woman of nineteen after all," he teased.

Hermione swatted him. "Prat." She leaned in for a kiss. "You really enjoy it? Working in the store?"

Ron considered, and then he nodded. "Yeah, I do. I figure after last year maybe I've had enough adventure in my life for now."

Hermione toyed with a coaster. "I have to say, I'm kind of glad," she admitted. "I look at what Ginny goes through worrying about Harry, and I'm glad you're not out in that kind of danger."

"Some of the Wheezes products aren't exactly the safest. I've had a few close calls," he justified, offended.

"Ok, I'm sure that Whiz-bangs and homework-eating books aren't the safest things in the world, but they're not Death Eaters, either."

Madam Rosmerta brought their drinks. Hermione sipped her Butterbeer and then her eyes narrowed.

"What?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Today, in the office. That _was_ you and not George, wasn't it?"

"Erm." Ron's face matched his hair.

"Why were you avoiding me?"

He stared at her for a minute.

"Ron?"

He took a deep breath. "I was nervous about tonight. You know I'm rubbish at keeping secrets, especially from you, and I didn't want to blow the surprise."

She studied him. "That's sweet. But that's not all of it, is it?"

"That's most of it," he stalled.

"And the rest?"

"Well, there's more to the surprise. I was supposed to meet you at the gates tomorrow, and I'm going to have to change that a bit. I was trying to get it all sorted. I haven't yet … I haven't got it completely sorted, I mean."

"I'm sorry. Ginny said you had plans. Considering that you have to work, I figured I'd come to the shop and help. I'm still annoyed that you avoided me, though. Those children had to spend the whole day in the infirmary."

"I took care of them. They were all at dinner tonight."

"Still…"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Hermione. I just… I had plans and on top of getting everything at the stores ready tomorrow, I had to work on changing them as well."

"What did you have planned?" she coaxed.

"I'm not telling," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, then, be that way."

"Fine, I will. He kissed her nose."

Hermione yawned. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

"It has," Ron said. "We should get you back up to the castle. Unless you want to share the room I got for the night upstairs."

She looked up at him, shocked at first. She knew that he was only joking, but only partly.

"There are two beds," he reasoned.

She cocked her head and considered him for a moment. "It's tempting, it really is," she said, rubbing his arm, "but it just seems like an abuse of privilege. And it just doesn't look right."

"Who cares what it looks like? Hermione, we spent most of the past year sleeping in the same room."

"That was different, and you know it. Besides, Harry was with us."

Ron let out a frustrated breath. "Hermione…"

"Ron, there are people here. Most people here know who we are. People will talk. What if word gets back to your mum?"

His eyes widened. "You're right. Let's get you home."

He threw some money on the table. They strolled slowly back to the school.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to see you tomorrow. I was really looking forward to it."

"I'll come to the store. I have to help check students off the lists. It will probably be ten before I have everybody sorted. Then I'll help in the store."

"You don't have to do that, Hermione."

"I know." She stopped and took his other hand in hers. "I want to do this, Ron. It's not how you planned to spend tomorrow; it's not how I planned, either. It will be crazy and hectic with half the student body in the store. But I'll be with you. Even if we're running in different directions, just getting to be in the same room with you for the day is something."

He cupped her face with his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her until she gave an involuntary shiver. "Inside with you," he ordered. They raced up the steps, and into the castle. They strolled up the staircase hand in hand.

Ron paused by the Fat Lady's painting. "I guess this is good night."

"Good night, Ron. Thank you for a lovely evening."

He kissed her again. "Happy Birthday, I hope I didn't ruin it too badly."

"Ruin it? You saved it in the end."

He smiled down at her. She yawned again. Ron chuckled. "Off to bed, Miss. I can't have the help exhausted tomorrow. It's going to be a busy day. Good night." With one last kiss, he turned and strolled back down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

September 19, 1998

It was half ten before Hermione rushed in the door of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes' Hogsmeade location. There were many more students whose parents _wouldn't_ give them permission to go into town than usual, what with things still being unsettled after the war. That, of course, didn't keep those students from attempting to sneak out anyway. Hermione did feel a bit sorry for them, but not sorry enough to keep her from turning them over to Filch, who would find something productive to fill their day.

She rushed into the back room, her eyes locking with her harried boyfriend's for a minute. He was working the till, with the queue growing ever longer. Hermione emerged a moment later, now clad in the signature WWW magenta. Ginny grabbed her arm and asked for help restocking the snackboxes that were selling quicker than she could get them on the shelves. Ginny then disappeared down the crowded explosives aisle to take a quick inventory of what she needed to bring out next.

Few of the students noticed the Head Girl quietly taking inventory of who was buying what, especially after she relieved Ron at the till. As the evening curfew drew near, though, Ron wrapped his arms behind her from behind. "Thanks for your help today. But I'm going to need to take this. He reached into her pocket and retrieved the list she had made with the aid of her new quill."

Hermione was scandalized. "You give that back!" she ordered.

He shook his head. "Sorry, but Wheezes customers do deserve a bit of privacy."

"They should know better, really. It's not as if they don't know who I am."

"It doesn't matter. Don't you realize how it would hurt business if I let you take an actual list back?" He incinerated the list.

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

"Ugh!" She pulled away from him and stormed into the back room. He sighed and followed her, catching his sister's eye and nodding to the till.

"Hermione,"

"I don't want to speak to you right now. Besides, I need to go help Neville check everyone back in."

"And take away all the things they just bought from YOU? Hermione, you can't do that."

"I can, and I will."

"And I'll never get another customer in this store. All the work I've done to set up this location will be for naught. I knew I shouldn't have let you work here today."

"Why did you, then?" Hermione angrily pulled her school robes on. "Well?" she prompted him for an answer.

Ron sputtered, angry with himself. He didn't know whether it was because he initially put his feelings for Hermione ahead of business, or whether he was now putting business ahead of Hermione.

"Ron?"

"I … I wanted to spend time with you, too. I know we've barely even seen each other today, but just knowing that you're here. It's been nice. But I can't have you go back and destroy all I've worked for here by confiscating everything those kids bought."

"It's my _job_, Ron. And they knew those things were banned when they bought them." Hermione stalked back into the store with Ron on her heels.

"Fine! Go, then," he yelled after her. "I guess I know where I stand, now."

Hermione paused for an instant, then continued out into High Street.

Ron looked dejectedly toward the till. Ginny was shooing him toward the door. He stopped. "Go _after_ her, you dolt," she ordered.

"But …"

"Go, Ron!"

Without another word, he tore down High Street. "Hermione! Hermione! Stop!" He raced through the street, weaving through shoppers and students. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, Ron." There was venom in her voice as she glared at him. "You're not going to stop me from doing my job."

"Fine. I'll let you go do your _job_, but I need for you to listen to me first. I didn't come out here to stop you from going back to school and doing whatever you're going to do. I came out here because I can't just leave things like this between us."

Her expression softened, but her stance remained firm.

"Hermione, I love you. I can't have you go back up to that castle still angry with me. So I'm sorry."

"You admit that I'm right?"

He shook his head. "No," he held her arm so she couldn't continue her retreat. "I don't think you're right, but I'm sorry for arguing with you. From trying to dissuade you from doing what you see as your duty. I know that you're only being true to your convictions. And I respect that about you. Hell, I love that about you."

She sighed and softened and he could see that this fight was nearing its end. She met his eyes. "Ron, I know that you're just doing what you can to keep the shop going. And I respect that, I'm so proud of how you've stepped in and done your best to fill Fred's shoes, done better than he did in some things. But …"

He pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it's ok, love. Do what you think you need to for now. We'll talk about it later." He kissed the top of her head. "I've got a lot of sorting out to do at the shop tomorrow morning, but do you think you can meet me for lunch?"

She considered. "I have three feet to turn in for Arithmancy that I haven't even started on, and I promised Neville that I'd help him with his Transfiguration." She looked up at him sadly. "I don't know that I can make it for lunch. Dinner?"

He sighed. "Mum expects me home tomorrow evening, but I'll take what time with you I can get, if you want to come along. I know she'd love to have you there."

"I'm sorry …"

"I know. It's just that this is harder than I thought it would be."

Hermione sunk into Ron's chest. "I know it is." The bell recalling the students to the school tolled. "I need to get back," she said, not moving, but holding him tighter.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

She nodded and stepped back. "Meet you at the gates at five?"

"I'll be there." He started heading back up the street toward the shop.

"Ron?" she called to him. He turned. "I love you." He smiled, and then continued. Hermione sighed, and then turned and walked briskly up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

October 24, 1998

Ginny attempted to block out the chatter of the Great Hall and focus on her breakfast. It was opening day of Quidditch season, her first real year as Captain, and as loathe as she was to admit it, she was a bundle of nerves. She pushed the eggs around on her plate, and tried not to look up as she heard the ruffle of wings that signalled the arrival of the day's post. Two weeks ago, Harry had written that he would be gone on a mission for a while, and would write when he returned. Every day since then, she had looked for his black owl, and every day, she'd been disappointed. She was interrupted from her pointed ignoring of the post by Pig fluttering confusedly over to her. She took the letter the bird offered and fed him, and he fluttered away. Ginny looked down at the parchment and saw that it was addressed in her brother's handwriting to Hermione. She looked up and down the Gryffindor table, and confirmed that her friend wasn't yet at breakfast. Ginny shrugged and tucked the note into her pocket. She'd go look for her friend when she'd finished her breakfast.

Ginny did her best to refocus on her game strategy. With Slytherin's team decimated, due to some families not returning after the War, many fans saw Gryffindor as a shoo-in for the Cup. But those fans were discounting an exceptionally strong showing of fifth and sixth year Ravenclaws. No, Ginny knew that she had her work cut out for her, and today's game would likely set the tone for the entire season. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept drifting back to Harry. After a truly wonderful summer, it was so difficult to be separated once again. When she received one of his letters (which came with regularity before this mission), she literally ached with the pain of being apart from him. Now that she hadn't heard from him, shadows from last year were beginning to creep in. Logically, she knew that he was safe. If he wasn't she would have heard about it. But her heart hadn't yet fully healed from their prior separation, and this one was threatening to open old wounds. Ginny sighed and pushed back from the table.

In the Entry Hall, she ran into Hermione. "Oh, there you are," Ginny approached her friend. "Pig brought this for you." She handed Hermione Ron's letter.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed a bit and slid the note into her pocket. As she did so, Ginny caught sight of a familiar beaded bag.

"Hold on, a minute," Ginny stopped her friend, who had tried to rush past her into the Great Hall.

"What?" Hermione tried to look innocent, but failed.

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Where are you going?"

"To get some breakfast."

"No, I mean after that."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I grew up with 6 brothers, I learned to know when they were up to something."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not one of your brothers."

"No, of course not," Ginny agreed. "But Ron is," she added slyly, "and if you're up to something, by extension, he's likely up to something. So spill it."

"Ginny, I have no idea –"

Ginny quickly reached for the corner of the bag and pulled it out of Hermione's pocket. "Explain this, then."

"Give it back, Ginny."

"After you tell me why you have it, why you brought it to breakfast. It seems that you were planning on going somewhere. Planning on sneaking off with my brother, are you?"

"He said you were going to be like this," Hermione replied. "I told him that I thought you were more mature than that, and now I'm going to have to go back and admit to him that I was wrong."

Ginny glared at her friend. "So something _is_ up. You _are_ going somewhere."

"Yes, but I'm trying to keep it quiet."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to flaunt my privileges in front of the whole student body," Hermione explained.

"So you're spending the night away from the castle? Are you and Ron finally going to … you know?"

"No!" Ginny was amused at how scandalized Hermione could get when the topic turned to sex.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. If I had the chance to go away with Harry …"

"I still can't believe how quickly you and Harry … Anyway, no, I'll be spending the night at your parents' house. While I don't think that we're ready to take that step, I'm sure your brother and I will have frustratingly little alone time at all."

"Why are you staying at The Burrow?"

"Ron wants to go shopping for a flat, and wants my opinion."

"If he doesn't want to live with Mum and Dad, why doesn't he just move in with George?"

"I think it's … too soon for that, for Ron and for George. It would mean moving Fred's things, you see?"

Ginny sighed. "I suppose. Sometimes I feel bad, I mean I miss my brother, I loved him … but this whole making everything a shrine thing … the shop, his room at home, his room in the twins' flat … it just kind of creeps me out."

Hermione nodded. "Give them time. Everyone has to work through all of this in their own way," she glanced at the closed-off hallway that led to the ground floor classrooms. This was where many of the casualties of the battle had been, and the area had yet to be rebuilt.

Ginny followed her gaze and shuddered. Eager to think about something, _anything_ else, she turned to Hermione.

"So, why does my dear brother need your input on a flat? Is there something I should know about?"

"What?" Hermione's attention was more slowly dragged from thoughts of the battle. "Oh, no!" she replied, as it registered what Ginny was asking. "I mean, someday, maybe … but no, I am your brother's girlfriend, but I've also been his best friend for the past eight years. I'll be going more in the former capacity than the latter."

Ginny snickered.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing. It's just sometimes with your vocabulary, I'm surprised you didn't end up with Percy."

Hermione snorted. "You know, Ron's not the slouch he's sometimes made out to be," she defended her boyfriend.

"I _know_ that. I've known him all my life, it's just that—"

"Hey, Cap'n you headed down to the Pitch?" Ritchie Coote distracted Ginny's train of thought.

She looked at the watch her parents had given her for her birthday. "Bugger, I'm running late. You and Ron are staying for a while after the game, aren't you?"

Hermione shrugged, "As long as it doesn't run too late," she acknowledged.

"Fine, then we'll continue this discussion later." With that, Ginny followed her teammate out of the large doors and across the grounds. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, not on the game, but on what her best friend might be keeping from her. There were advantages to being the youngest in a large family, and one of them was the ability to sniff out when someone else was up to something. She was almost certain that Hermione was keeping _something_ from her, whether it had to do with Ron or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny swooped over the Gryffindor section of the stands as Luna announced her. As captain of the second team to take the field, she was the last player to be announced. She quickly spotted the cluster of ginger-haired people that comprised her family. Her parents, Bill, George, Percy, and Ron were all in the stands. Something … or someone … a few 'someones,' really, were missing. It had been a long time since her family, at least as her Mum saw it, was comprised of only redheads. Harry, of course, was still off doing God knows what. Her eldest brother appeared to be there without his wife, and her best friend was rarely far from her youngest brother when the opportunity was granted. In spite of her friend's new-found freedom from the usual restrictions on Hogwarts students' travel, she'd had little chance to actually exercise it. Between the workload being pressed on them by the professors and her duties as Head Girl, Ginny had listen to many a lament by her friend that the new privileges were really for naught. Especially on the rare occasions when she thought she might get away, only to get a frustrated note back from Ron explaining that he had to work. So yes, it was very odd to see Ron there in the stands, and Hermione nowhere to be seen.

Ginny shook off her musings as Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and focused instead on diving for the Quaffle. For the next half hour, she was a blur of activity, scoring twelve goals on the Ravenclaw Keeper. Needing a break, she signalled to her fellow Chasers and broke away from the action. She looked toward where her family was seated, and waved to her Mum and Dad. Just then, Hermione made her way into their section, carrying three bottles of Butterbeer. She handed one to Ron, put one on the ground in front of the empty seat on her other side, and held on to the third while she gave Ron a proper greeting. Once again, Ginny was roused from contemplating her friend's very strange behaviour by loud cheers from the Ravenclaw side as they scored two goals in quick succession.

Ginny dove back into the action, stealing the Quaffle and returning the score twofold in short order. For the next hour, she was occupied building a steady lead over the opposing team. Finally, the Ravenclaw Seeker managed to spot and corner the Snitch, ending the game at 450-190, Gryffindor. Ginny had scored a total of 23 goals, with 10 assists, and was carried off the pitch.

When she emerged from the showers, Ginny found her family waiting for her in the stands. She approached from the same side Hermione had, and noted the mostly empty bottle in front of the empty seat. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, and her heart skipped a beat. Part of her cautioned against wishful thinking, as she doubled around to the other end of the section. She greeted her parents, her brothers, and then draped herself across the front of the seat next to Hermione's. She didn't make direct contact with the seat, nor did she slip to the floor, but rather seemed suspended in mid-air. The effect was made more bizarre as the front part of her face disappeared, and then her hands, as she seemingly snogged thin air. Percy's eyes widened at the unusual sight, while their other brothers sniggered. Hermione's eyes shone with mischief as Ron wrapped an arm around her.

Coming up for air, Ginny laughed at the dumbfounded expressions on her parents' and Percy's faces. She slipped her hands up and undid the clasp, revealing her grinning and somewhat dishevelled boyfriend to everyone else.

"Harry!" Her mother admonished, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Good one, Potter," George congratulated him as Harry nudged Ginny off of his lap so he could envelop her mother in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry apologised. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to keep a low profile until the crowds thinned out."

"Never mind, son, it's good to see you home in one piece," Arthur squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

"It's good to be back," Harry declared. "Chasing Death Eaters just isn't the same without this lot," he gestured to his two best friends, who were now sharing a seat.

Ron grinned at him. "Can't say that I miss it, mate."

"Me, neither," Hermione agreed.

"Hermione will leave cleaning up the last few Death Eaters to you," Ron teased, "She's got a new mission to stomp out all the Wheezes products at Hogwarts."

"Oi, Granger, you can't do that to us," George protested, gripping his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted her boyfriend, "You're definitely exaggerating. We only ended up confiscating anything that Madam Pomfrey didn't have an antidote for."

Bill broke in to the conversation, "I'd better get going home," he said. "Fleur is a bit under the weather."

"Well, if Fleur is feeling too ill to make it to dinner tomorrow, you let me know. I'll bring her some soup. Make sure she gets plenty of fluids, now," his mother advised.

"Yes, Mum," Bill agreed, kissing his mother on the cheek before heading down the stands.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course," she replied automatically.

"Bye Mum, Dad, Percy, George, Ron," she nudged Hermione. "I'll see you tomorrow, have a good time," she said, before following Harry down the stands. When they reached the bottom, he pulled her close, and she felt the light silken covering of his cloak envelop her.

"It's easier this way," Harry explained, "We won't draw attention, and actually have a chance to get away somewhere where we can talk."

"So you have talking on your mind, do you, Potter?" she teased.

"Among other things," he grinned wickedly at her.

Once they were free of the crowd at the Quidditch pitch, they headed toward the lake. At the base of 'their tree', he pulled the cloak off of both of them, and sat with his back to the bole. She knelt in front of him, taking his face in her hands. "I really missed you, you know," she said, kissing him.

"I know, Gin, I missed you, too." Talking was forgotten in favour of 'other things' for a short while. When they came up for air, he asked, "So how is school going?"

Ginny blew out a breath. "Bloody impossible," she complained. "Every teacher feels the need to make up two years' worth of work in one," she explained. "Even Hermione is having a difficult time keeping up with the workload."

"Wow," Harry sympathized, "It must be difficult to get training time in for Quidditch. Not that it showed in your performance today. You were brilliant, you know?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know for sure until this morning. I didn't want you to be disappointed if I couldn't make it, or distracted if I was late, which I was," he added.

Ginny nodded. "How was your mission? I was beginning to worry, it's been two weeks."

Harry sighed. "We got two, one more got away. It took longer to get to them than we thought it would."

Ginny caressed his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you're back now."

Harry paled a bit, and braced himself.

Ginny felt him stiffen and pulled back a bit. "Don't tell me you have to go back."

Harry shook his head. "No, no, not right now, anyway," he pulled her back to him and stroked her hair. "But Kingsley did ask me to consider something. Something I need your input on."

"The Minister wants you to do something for him?"

"Yes," Harry began, "It's a long-term kind of thing, though. It would mean that there would be lots of these missions where I wouldn't be able to tell you where I was going or how long I'd be. I told him we'd need to talk it over first; that I'd promised I wouldn't just take off without consulting you again."

Ginny looked up at him soberly, "What is it that he wants you to do?"

"Well, with so many Aurors killed in the war, so many others nearing retirement, and Kingsley moved up to Minister for Magic, there's a bit of a vacuum in the Auror organization. He wants me to fill that vacuum."

"He wants you to what?"

Harry hesitating, realizing that Ginny's anger could more than rival her mother's when she got going, "He's asked me to be his new Head Auror." He ducked a bit, involuntarily.

Ginny observed her boyfriend hunkering down, and smiled. "It's ok, Harry, Kingsley just asked you, you didn't say yes, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "I told him I needed time to think about it, and that I needed to talk it over with a few people."

"So there are other people involved in this decision?"

Harry considered this, "Well, I'd like to get Ron's and Hermione's opinion on it, and I was thinking of talking it over with your Dad as well … but in the end, their opinions won't decide anything one way or the other."

"And what about my opinion, Harry?"

"If …" he paused and took her hand. "If you tell me you can't live with it, I won't do it."

"You … you would do that?" that blazing look was emerging.

"Of course, I wouldn't Gin. I promised you back … back in May, when we got back together, that I wouldn't go off and make those kinds of decisions without at least consulting you. And I won't. I … I think I really want to do this, but it will mean that I'll have to go at odd times to odd places, and there will be times when you won't know where I am, or when I'll be back. I can't help that part. I promise I'd always tell you as much as I can –"

"Harry – Harry – Harry!" she kept trying to break in to his speech.

"What?"

"Harry, I don't like the not knowing where you are part," she began.

"Well that's in then, I'll tell King—"

"Harry, let me finish," Ginny took both of his hands in hers. He nodded at her to continue. "I don't like that part of it. But I can't think of anyone who is better suited to the job. And as much as I don't like some parts of the job, it's YOU, Harry. And I love YOU, so I guess I'll just have to learn to love the job."

"So you're ok with it if I take the job?"

"Yeah, I'm ok with it. Not absolutely one hundred percent thrilled with it, but I can live with it, because I think it's what you're supposed to be doing." She reached up and kissed him again.

A/N: Next chapter, we'll return to Ron and Hermione, and maybe get a few more ideas about what Ron had planned for Hermione's birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

October 25, 1998

Hermione woke to a soft tapping on her door. "Hermione?" The door squeaked a bit as it opened. She opened her eyes, and was a bit disoriented at first. She realized that she was in Ginny's room at The Burrow, and rather than in the camp bed that was usually set up when she stayed there, she was sleeping in Ginny's bed. Ron was peeking in around the door. She yawned and stretched, then smiled, and patted the bed next to her, inviting him into the room.

Ron sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hi, there sleepyhead," he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. We're meeting with the estate agent in an hour; I figured I'd better come wake you up.

Hermione sat up. "What time is it?"

"Half eight. Mum has breakfast ready once you're dressed."

"Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep so late."

Ron chuckled and stroked her shoulder. "It's half eight, love. Not as if you've even had a real lie-in. Besides, if you slept this late, you've probably needed more sleep." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled and tilted her face up for a proper kiss. Ron happily obliged, but pulled back as things got a bit more heated. "What?" his girlfriend asked.

He pulled her into a hug as his mother peeked into the room. "Are you almost ready for breakfast? You need to be in London soon," she reminded the couple, smiling at their innocent-looking embrace, and choosing to believe that all that happened between her youngest son and his girlfriend. In truth, she wasn't far from the truth, as most of their time together ended up being under her _very _watchful eye.

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and pushed him away lightly, "Ok, you need to go so I can change. I'll be down in a few minutes. Why don't you go start on breakfast?"

Ron left the room, but Mrs. Weasley lingered, smiling. "Do you have everything you need," she asked. "I noticed that you didn't have much luggage."

Hermione smiled back. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I have everything I need in here," she held up the beaded bag. "In fact," she shook it, "it's rather empty." She reached in and pulled out her clothes from the day … jeans and a red jumper, as some of the places the estate agent wanted to show them were in Muggle areas.

When Hermione arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later, Ron pushed the chair next to him out with his foot as he continued shovelling food from the plate in front of him into his mouth. Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Why thank you, Ron," she giggled. He nodded an acknowledgement. Harry sat across from them, with a mug of tea in one hand, and a sheaf of papers in the other. Hermione recognized the papers as the ones Ron had showed her last night – the ones that the estate agent had sent for Ron to look over.

"O wha oo shink?" Ron addressed Harry.

"Ron," Hermione chided.

Ron rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and made a great show of swallowing. "What do you think, Harry?"

"I kind of like this one." He waved a piece of parchment in the air. "But this one has possibilities, too. It's right in London."

"I dunno, I think it'd be better to have some space around."

Harry shrugged and placed the offending parchment in the pile next to his plate.

"What's the first one, Harry?" Hermione bit off a piece of toast and reached for the parchment. She read through while she chewed. "It's nice. It's out in the country. You'll like that. It has three bedrooms. That's a lot of space. Are you sure it isn't too big?"

"Well, I was thinking it would have room to grow into," Ron said, blushing. "I was thinking I'd buy something now, and then I wouldn't have to move for a long time."

"But there's just you." Hermione didn't get the hint.

Harry watched his two best friends, amused. As brilliant and observant as she often was, Hermione never seemed to catch on to any of Ron's oblique hints when it came to their relationship.

"Um, yeah," Ron coloured. "But …"

'He's going to chicken out,' thought Harry.

"Harry's going to move in with me until he's finished getting Grimmauld Place fixed up, right, Mate?" Ron looked to Harry for support.

Harry smirked. "Yeah, right."

"That could take a long time," observed Ron. "Lots of work to do there. You don't want to live in a construction zone."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose not."

"And then, then the other bedroom. Well, when you finish school, you're going to need a place to live, right? So I figured you can move in with me. And Harry. Me and Harry. You can move in with me and Harry. You know; the three of us, like old times."

Now, Harry was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting into laughter, but Hermione was looking at Ron like he'd grown another head.

"Um, well, I suppose. I admit I hadn't given it a lot of thought." She mulled the situation over in her head. "I'm still not sure what our parents will think of it, but we're all adults after all."

"Yeah," Harry snickered. "We're all _adults_," he emphasized the last word.

Hermione regarded her friend quizzically. She wasn't so clueless as to not realize she was missing something, but she'd yet to puzzle out exactly what it was that she was missing.

Eager to end this awkward situation, Ron abruptly stood up and grabbed his and Hermione's dishes, just as she grabbed the last piece of toast from her plate. "Come on, we need to get going. We're going to be late." He grabbed his and Hermione's cloaks from the pegs by the door. "You coming, Harry?" He dragged Hermione outside.

Harry grabbed the papers from the table, chortling as he grabbed his cloak and followed.

**A/N: Chapter 10 is giving me problems, I can't get it to where I like it. (11, on the other hand, is ready, but won't make much sense without 10.) I'm going on vacation and taking it with me. Maybe inspiration will hit. I'll be back before the end of June, hopefully with an update.**

**To elfwarden re: Ron working at Wheezes. I figured he'd work there until George was solidly on his feet again. As you can see, he's not there yet. I figured it would take a couple of years, and this story is only planned for while the girls are in school. Though there may be some planting of things that explain why he'd go that route later on.**


End file.
